Gundam Build Fighters Cross
by Cross Strike Gundam
Summary: When Yuki Nakashima comes to study overseas he begins to live with his half brother Kaito Nakashima who introduces him to the world of Gunpla Battle. Follow these two brothers as they strive to win the National Winter Tournament, form new friendships and make new enemies along the way. But before they can do any of that Kaito is going to have to get Yuki into Gunpla Battle.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER ONE**

"**THEIR NAMES ARE KAITO AND YUKI"**

Dear Kaito:

Your brother Yuki is coming to live with you while he studies overseas in Japan. Please do your best to make him feel at home in my absence. I left you a sizable monthly allowance enough for you to take care of yourselves until I return. Feel free to do whatever you want to enjoy yourself just make sure not to get in trouble and don't forget that Yuki is going to be there too. You have my cell if anything comes up. I hope the two of you will get along and enjoy yourselves until I get back.

Love,

Mom

I put down the letter left for me on the table in the living room I let out a light sigh before turning my attention to the envelope next to the letter I found. As I expected it was the sizable monthly allowance that mom mentioned in her letter. Looking at the time on the clock in the living room it read 9:30 AM. Mom didn't mention what time Yuki was coming but I decided to get dressed for his arrival early. I entered my room and quickly made my bed before heading to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth in a timely fashion and decided to take a good look at myself in the mirror. Lightly tanned complexion, dark brown eyes, red t-shirt and sweat pants on, plain white socks on, five feet seven inches in height, about one hundred twenty pounds in weight, and finally black hair. My hair still kept in its usual style. Short, ruffled, spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of my head falling over my face. I took a quick shower and decided to put back the same clothes I had on only changing my underwear and undershirt. I went back into my room and took out what seem to be a plastic model from the top shelf of the bookcase in my room.

It was about 11:30 AM according to the digital clock in my room and I wasn't far into putting the finishing touches on the plastic model I was building when I heard a knock at the front door. I stopped what I was doing and went into the living room to see who was knocking. I looked through the peephole and saw a light skinned man, looked to be about three inches taller than me from what I can gather. He had the same colored eyes that I have but his hair style and clothing sense was quite different. His hair was blond in color, combed neatly and his bangs were pushed away from his face. He had on a pair of black rimmed sunglasses with gray shades on. Not only that he had on a white polo shirt and navy blue jeans. He had on a pair of black dress shoes to complete his attire. Lastly he wore a classic gold watch on his left wrist. I must have been looking longer than I thought for the man got impatient and begun to ring the doorbell rapidly. I opened the door and let him inside where he quickly sat down on the couch in the living room.

"So, do you want anything to eat or drink?" I asked him as nonchalantly as possible.

"No, I took care of that before arriving here. Where is Mrs. Nakashima?"

"I thought mom would have told you, she wouldn't be here the whole time you will be staying here."

"Is that so. Very well than, what is you do it here to pass the time anyways?"

"Well..have you ever heard of something called gunpla? It is short for Gundam plastic model."

"No I haven't. Sounds like something kids would be into. Your a twenty year old man you shouldn't be wasting your time with child's play."

"It isn't child's play, it is quite popular here in Japan we even hold tournaments for all ages to participate in."

"You are telling me even old people buy this gunpla things and build them to enter in tournaments?"

"There is more to it than just building gunplas, there is also customizing them to your heart's content. But that isn't the best part."

"So what is the best part than?"

"We also use gunplas for something called gunpla battle."

"Gunpla battle what is that exactly?"

"I can tell you but than you wouldn't find the fun in it."

"Are you suggesting that I gunpla battle you to find out why you are so fond of it?"

"If you are willing to do it than I will take you to Plamo Crafts, a hobby store specializing in gunplas so you can pick the one best suited for you."

"Very well I will gunpla battle you Kaito to find out why you are so fond of this child's play and if it would be something I can pass the time with."

"Alright than Yuki, we go to Plamo Crafts in an hour."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This is my first Gundam Build Fighters story I am open to any suggestions and advice that you are willing to offer. I know I have a long way to go but I hope you enjoy my story and post reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER TWO**

"**MODELING AND FATE"**

After what felt like fifteen minutes of walking me and Yuki finally made it to Plamo Crafts. Befitting a gunpla hobby store, it was filled to the brim with gunplas of all grades. I gestured for Yuki to follow me inside, there seemed to be a few kids doing some sort of fun tournament amongst themselves. I turned my attention to the shop owner while I let Yuki browse around. The shop keeper was a young woman obviously in her early twenties. I didn't know her that well because I don't actually come to this shop much. I gave her a quick hello before I went to look for Yuki. I found him browsing through the High Grade section of the shop, which are line of Gunpla in smaller scales. The kits come in 1/144 or 1/100 scale, and they provide for a fair range of motion and great pose-ability. A great line for a beginner like Yuki to start with. I saw him looking intensely at at a shelf that contained kits for: the Victory Gundam, F91 Gundam, Crossbone Gundam X-1, S Gundam, ν Gundam, ZZ Gundam, and Unicorn Gundam.

"Hey Yuki see any that catch your eye yet?" I asked him.

"Actually this one in the middle seems interesting."

I looked at the one that he was talking about and it was the High Grade kit for the Victory Gundam.

"So is this the one you want Yuki?"

"Might as well be give me some money so I can buy it already."

"Fine fine. You can at least say please you know."

"Just give me the money already Kaito."

I handed him the money needed for the kit and waited for him to return with it.

"Alright Yuki, inside you will find the parts needed to build the gunpla and an instruction manual. But don't worry I will assist you with anything you need help with. By the way you can borrow my tools for now I brought them with me but your going to have to get your own set."

"When did I agreed to getting into gunpla, I only said I will build one and battle you to see if it was interesting."

"Fine, just get to it already so I can help you."

I handed Yuki my tool set which he put to the side of the small table he took to build the model on. As he was taking out the instruction manual from the kit, I hear a loud commotion happening at the front door of the shop. I decide to quickly check what it could be and I saw a rather large group crowding the front door. I can hear kids say "is it him is it really him?" I wasn't sure who they could be talking about but considering the crowd it must have been someone important. I decided to return back to Yuki to see if he needed my help yet when I heard a voice.

"Young man, what brings you to this shop?"

I wasn't sure who he was talking to I looked around a bit until I realized the person was talking to me. I turned my attention to the person who apparently was addressing me. He was an older man perhaps in his early to mid thirties. He had on a silver mask that only covered his eyes. His skin color was slightly darker than my own and he looked to be the same height as Yuki or maybe slightly taller. His brown hair was tied into a ponytail and his bangs were swept away from his face. He had on a white dress shirt with a navy blue vest over it. He had white cotton pants on as well. The outfit also had a black nylon webbing belt with a silver belt buckle with an insignia of an M on it. He was wearing white cotton gloves as well. He had on black boots that reached to his knees. Lastly over the vest he had on a navy blue jacket that tails lined in a red charmeuse. The cuffs and collar were black and the shoulders were gold with matching gold tassels as well. The jacket had a white diamond in the front of it and he had on a white ascot to complete the outfit.

"Um..are you speaking to me sir?"

"Yes I am young man. I ask you again what brings you to this shop?"

"Well I brought my brother to introduce him to gunpla and gunpla battling."

"Is that so at such an age. I must meet this brother of yours."

I headed back to Yuki with the man following me. Yuki didn't appear to be that far into his model but it doesn't seem like he was having any trouble so far. I took a seat next to him while the man took one on the other side of the table.

"Who is this Kaito, a friend of yours?" Yuki asked.

"Actually no I just met him to be honest he said he wanted to meet you."

"Is that so, what is it you want with me?"

"Your brother tells me that you are just getting into gunpla I take it that kit you are building is your very first one?"

"You are correct about that is that all you wanted me for?"

"Actually I offer my aid to you."

"Fine if I need your help or Kaito's help I will ask for it now let me finish this model already."

After what felt like three hours, it felt like it was now the middle of the day when Yuki finally finished his model with guidance from me and the friendly man.

It was a customized build with panel lining, detailed decals, and paint. Yuki seem to have use a different color scheme on the Victory gundam than the default one.

"Hey Yuki how did you come up with that color scheme?" I asked him.

"I just copied the colors found on a box over on the shelf I found this kit from.

"Which one was it exactly?"

"If I remember correctly its name was the F91 Gundam."

I went to go check the kit and the color scheme that Yuki painted the Victory gundam did match that of the F91 gundam.

"Where did you get those exact colors from anyways?"

"I asked the shop owner, apparently she used to be a professional painter or something."

"Anyways I finished making this gunpla thing so now we can have this gunpla battle thing and get it over with already right?"

"We certainly can the 3D image projectors are over there but I don't have a GP base for you without it you can't register your name, gunpla, and operator."

When we were trying to figure out what to do next the friendly man let out an ahem before pulling out a GP base out of his pocket.

"Here I happened to have a spare GP base on me as a welcome present to the gunpla world I will give it to you young man."

After Yuki received the GP base from the friendly man I lead him to the hexagonal table like 3d image projectors were gunpla battles are held in the shop. I gestured for Yuki to stand on the opposite side of the table as me and I noticed the friendly man followed us to watch our battle I guessed. I pulled out my gunpla from the box I was carrying it in. I recalled how I was interrupted by Yuki's arrival before I could finished it the way I wanted to. But it was still a customized build with panel lining, detailed decals, and paint. My gunpla is a Gundam Age 3 Normal painted in the color scheme of the Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai ''Skullheart''. With the white skulls in the same places where the Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai ''Skullheart''s would be found.

"Ok Yuki Just follow what I do until the battle has started and don't worry I will go easy on you." I said.

"If we are going to do this we are going to do this right. Don't you dare hold back on me give me everything you got."

When I booted up the simulator on the 3D image projector a computerized voice started to speak.

"SET YOUR GP BASE."

Which me and Yuki both did.

"BEGINNING PLASKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL."

"MODEL DAMAGE SET TO B."

"FIELD 01: SPACE."

I gestured for Yuki to do what I do next.

"Kaito Nakashima, Gundam Age 3 Launching!"

"Yuki Nakashima, Victory Gundam Launching."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always feel free to review and give me any advice or suggestions you may have. Feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any combinations you would like to appear in the story. Also the first three chapters will be release quickly and may be a tad bit short because they are introductory chapters. Well I hope you enjoy the story so far and look forward for more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER THREE**

"**TEAM XROSS BUILDERS"**

As I entered the battlefield, I could not help but look at my surroundings. It was quiet with not much in sight only the entry point I came from and a few asteroids and planets in-front of me. I kept my guard up just in-case a surprise attack came my way. I made sure not rush recklessly looking for Yuki, I move at a normal pace but making sure to look up and down, left and right frequently. Nothing came up on my radar yet so I was beginning to think that he may be hiding in a vantage point waiting to get a spring on me. When I foolishly started to drop my guard down ever so slightly my radar picked up a signal but before I had a chance to inspect what it was, a beam came towards me. Being that my gunpla was not equipped with a shield the only option I had if I wanted to reduce the damage I was going to receive was try to protect myself with my beam saber. I hastily pulled out my beam saber and barely managed to repel the beam. I boosted backwards to try to gain some distance so I can recover. As I did so the F91 colored Victory Gundam began to boost towards me. I pulled out my SigMaxiss rifle and fired at him hoping to at the very least force him to defend so I can gain more distance. To my astonishment he continued to pursue me neglecting to acknowledge the shot I fired at him. I only managed to graze the left side of the Victory's chest before he managed to close the gap between me and him. I was beside myself how could he treat his gunpla in such a manner. Before I could launch a counterattack he launched his feet at me. On impact with myself it exploded and before I had a chance to recover he used his beam saber to cut my rifle into pieces rendering it useless. I boosted backwards, trying to gain some distance between us once again. He continued to pursue me so I decided to pull out my beam saber and boost towards him recklessly. A fatal mistake for he launched the upper part of his body at me which on impact exploded. Quickly just after he boosted towards me only a core fighter ramming through me with his mounted beam sabers. The second I was hit by that attack I knew that I lost.

"BATTLE ENDED." The system said.

The program deactivated itself and I was at a lost of words over what just happened.

"So this is Gunpla Battle, huh." Yuki said.

"I think this will be a perfect way to kill time for awhile."

I heard the sound of clapping after Yuki spoke. It was from the kind older gentleman.

"That was a great battle you two. But you there young man the one who just started Gunpla Battle. You can not treat your gunpla the one you built yourself in such a way. It is unacceptable." The gentleman said.

Yuki shrugged off what the gentleman said he didn't appear to care much to take into consideration what the kind gentleman was telling him. He begun to leave he gestured to me to follow him. I bowed to the kind gentleman before following him. We exited the shop and was heading home when Yuki stop and told me had somewhere he had to go alone, I asked him if he knew how to get back home which he said he did before parting ways with me. I continued on my way home when I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out to see if it was Yuki texting me. To my surprise it wasn't Yuki but still a familiar name. The person who was texting me told me to meet them immediately at the Side 7 Park. Luckily I was nearby that park anyways so I sent Yuki a quick text that I also had business to take care of before heading there. It took me about five minutes to get there. I looked around for the person I was suppose to meet up with.

"There you are, looks like I didn't have to wait too long after all." A familiar voice said.

I turned towards the direction I heard the voice coming from. It was a young woman, looked to be about my age. The voice I recognized to be my cousin Okina Shogo but her appearance was vastly different than I remember but than again the last time was saw each other was when we were both twelve. Her skin tone was slightly lighter than my own. She had light brown color eyes and obviously wore lip gloss. Her hair was brown and her bangs were clipped to the left side of her head, aside from two locks that fall freely on both her left and right. She also tied her hair into two tight buns on the back of her head, with several loose strands flying out. Both buns were are connected by a blue and white tiara-like hair clip. She had on a white tank top with navy blue slim jeans. She had on a pair of brand-less sports sneakers.

"Is there any reason your practically staring at me?" She asked.

"Oh sorry you really changed since I last saw you." I said.

"Of course I did silly, it has been twelve years since we last saw each other."

"So auntie tells me that Yuki was coming here, is that true?"

"Yeah he actually came today."

"Is that so than why isn't he with you?"

"After we left Plamo Crafts and was heading home, he stopped me and said he had to go somewhere alone."

"Plamo Crafts, are you telling me he gunpla battles?"

"I actually introduced it to him, we had our first battle a little while ago he actually beat me."

She giggled a little after I said that.

"You actually lost that's cute. You should have called me I would have proved to be a better opponent than you for a very first battle. After all ever since we were kids I always bested you."

I couldn't help but get a little annoyed by that remark. But it was true no matter how hard I tried back when we were kids I could never beat her in a Gunpla battle.

"Well anyways the real reason I texted you to come over here was to ask you a question." She said.

"What is it?"

"Are you by any chance inspiring to take part in the Xmas League this year?"

The Xmas League now that she mentions reminds me it is actually at the end of this year. The Xmas League is a worldwide championship held in the Unicorn Grand Stadium on Christmas, only the best of the best take part in it. It is team based which means three people versus three other people. There is qualifiers that every team that wants to even have a chance to enter would have to pass held at each season. With the first one the spring qualifier coming in two weeks. I never tried to even enter the qualifiers for I could never find anyone who wanted form a team with me.

"I would like to but I can never find a team."

"Good, than you will join mines than."

"W-what Okina you can't just decide that by yourself you didn't even ask me."

"Fine do you want to be in my team or not?"

"I guess so. Who is the other team member?"

"Well we don't have one but I bet I can coerce Yuki to join us."

"You have never met him yet you believe he would join a gunpla battling team when he just started gunpla today as a time killer."

"And what is the best way to kill time than tournaments?"

"I am not all that confident Yuki will agree to this, I was kinda reluctant myself on agreeing.

She started smirking after I said that.

"Look Kaito just text Yuki to meet me at the public battlegrounds at this park, send him the address of this place just in-case. I got a plan."

I did what I was told before I followed her to the public battlegrounds. It took us about two minutes to walk there, like Plamo Crafts the public battlegrounds had 3D Image Projectors suited for gunpla battling as it was a bit late into the day there wasn't that many people there and there was a few free spots for one on one battles.

We waited about twenty minutes, there was no response to the text I sent Yuki, so I had doubts that he was even going to come anytime soon. Just as I thought that I spotted Yuki coming from the rear entrance, I called out his name so he knew where I was. He came over he took a quick look at Okina before turning his attention to me.

"So what is it you wanted? Your lucky I finished my business when you texted me." He said.

"Um well actually the young lady standing next to me her actually wanted to ask you something."

"So your Yuki, For being a mixed I thought you would look plain, but to my astonishment your not." Okina said.

"Who the hell are you suppose to be and what business do you have with me?"

"Oh yes I am Okina Shogo, I am Kaito's cousin which makes me your second degree cousin I believe." I wanted to know if you wanted to join my gunpla battle team."

"Is this all you people in Japan care about, why would I want to do something like that I only started to play gunpla battle so I can kill time. I don't have any intention to take this thing seriously."

"Is that how you feel about it, than how about this if I beat you in a gunpla battle you have to join my team. If I lose I will be your servant for a day."

"Very well than, just remember you are the one asking for this and by the way I decided to change what happens if I win. If I win you and Kaito will never again ask me to do anything concerning Gunpla again I will only do something when I feel like it."

I looked at Okina and was surprised to see the determination in her eyes. She smiled before saying.

"I'll agree to those terms. So let's Gunpla Battle."

I followed Okina and Yuki to one of the free spots where they could battle so I could watch it. They both took out their gunplas and GP bases.

The 3D Image projector started up. The computerized voice begun to speak.

"SET YOUR GP BASE."

Which Okina and Yuki both did.

"BEGINNING PLASKY PARTICLES DISPERSAL."

"MODEL DAMAGE SET TO B."

"FIELD 05: CITY."

I watched as they begun their launching preparations.

"Yuki Nakashima, Victory Gundam Launching."

"Okina Shogo, Gundam Zephyranthes Full Armor Launching!"

They both exited there respective entry spots. Obviously Yuki's gunpla hasn't changed at all since Plamo Crafts it was still the F91 colored Victory Gundam. While Okina's gunpla on the other hand was a Gundam Zephyranthes with full armor parts equipped to it. It wasn't hardly a three minutes into the fight and it was over I couldn't believe my eyes. All I know for certain was that Okina won and Yuki lost.

"Ok you lost Yuki soo..Welcome to Team Xross Builders!" She yelled.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always feel free to review and give me any advice or suggestions you may have. Feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any combinations you would like to appear in the story. Also the first three chapters may be a tad bit short because they are introductory chapters. Well I hope you enjoy the story so far and look forward for more of it.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"**PREPARATIONS"**

It has been about two days since Okina last declared Yuki a member of this hastily put together team of hers. I was lounging around the living room waiting for the moment that she bursts through the door and forces us to go with her on some grand plan to get strong fast for the upcoming Spring Qualifier. Me and Yuki finished our gunpla just this morning after two days of pulling all nighters. So being dead tired is an understatement. Yuki was knocked out on the couch with his gunpla on the table. I decided to take a look at it because I haven't actually gotten a chance to look at the completed product yet. The once F91 Gundam colored Victory Gundam that was a detail build was now turned into a customized build. He chose to retain the F91's color scheme. The original Victory's backpack was replaced with back mounted variable speed beam rifles or VSBRS for short. Other than that it retains the weapons of the original Victory Gundam. It had a red letter F on the left shoulder and a red letter V on the right shoulder. If I recalled correctly Yuki mentioned that he made modifications to the mouth so that it can open and up and act as a vent. He also mentioned adding numerous cooling ducts and heat sinks to the shoulders. I think that he described them as heat radiation fins which he installed three in each shoulder. Lastly if I recall he told me his gunpla is capable of shedding its outer layer of armor to dissipate excess heat. He told me that the process would allow his gunpla to process creates afterimages of the gunpla made up of plasky particles, which can deceive not only the eyes of enemy pilots, but also radar and other sensors. This phenomenon came to be known as the Plasky Peel-off Effect, or PEPE for short. It is hard to believe he only began building and battling three days ago, but he can already do quite an impressive custom build.

I on the other hand finally finished my first customized build after a month of planning. My Crossbone X-1 Kai Kai ''Skull Heart'' colored Gundam Age 3 retained the skull and crossbones on its head and chest. The skull and crossbones on the chest replaced the Age System symbol. I added an armored version of the Anti Beam Coating (ABC for short) cloak and a pair of skull-shaped I-Field generators mounted on the shoulders, which double as "boxing gloves" when mounted on the gunpla's manipulators. I retained the arm shields of the Age 3 to store its beam sabers. I made its beam shield optional equipment, a unit that mounts on the mobile suit's arm and draws power directly from the fusion reactor. The beam shield generators of the gunpla can further take advantage of beam energy malleability, forming four short beam blades at the corners of the beam shield generator that meet at the center known as the brand marker, which has as a pyramidal shape. The brand marker slides over the fist of the mobile suit and is used as a punching weapon. When used, the brand marker leaves an X-shaped hole, if the target area isn't completely destroyed. I retain the SigMaxiss Rifle as its primary hand-held ranged weapon. I modified the feet so that it can store heat daggers which are an alternative close combat weapon, the heat dagger is unlike most heat weapons as its blade is heated using leftover heat from the leg's thrusters. The heated blade can melt the enemies armor on contact, which when combined with the force applied to the attack, can inflict significant damage. The heat daggers are stored in the legs, one in each calf. Normally, it is hand-held when in use, but it can also slide out of the sole as a surprise attack. I also added the Muramasa Blaster as the primary hand-held close range weapon. Its form resembles that of a straight rapier with a gun handle in the guard and with a skull and crossbones painted on the sides. The Muramasa Blaster mounts a total of 15 beam emitters, one beam cannon on the end (or tip of the sword) and 14 large beam saber emitters that line the sides, making it a weapon that can be used for both long range and short range combat. Lastly I modified the front hip skirt so that it can store scissor anchors, these anchors is attached to the gunpla by long chains and uses a scissor claw to grip objects. While this is not an offensive weapon per-say, it provides several uses in combat. It can be used to grip the limb and an enemy machine to ensnare it or to reel it in closer to the gunpla where it is within melee combat range. It can also be used to turn ensnared mobile suits into bludgeoning weapons by pulling on the chain. The scissor anchors can also be used to stabilize the gunpla footing in case of emergencies.

After I drifted off to sleep in the armchair for what felt like three hours I heard a few sharp knocks at the door which awoke me from my short slumber. I looked over to the couch which Yuki was still knocked out on. I got up from my armchair to go answer the door. When I opened the door before I had the chance to see who it was, the person stormed inside the house. I turned to see it was Okina who promptly plumped down on the armchair I was previously sleeping on. I waited a few seconds waiting for her to speak but she remained quiet. I looked at her she seem to be waiting for me to ask why is she here before she would actually speak. So I reluctantly decided to humor her and asked why she was here. She let out an annoyed sigh which kind of ticked me off.

"If you must know I am here to tell you and Yuki something important." She said.

"Well what is it? As you can see Yuki is still knocked out on the couch over there."

"No matter I will just hang here until he gets up so I will only have to say it once."

We waited for two hours until Yuki finally woke up we gave him an extra hour and a half to get himself sorted which I took that time to get myself sorted as well. When the hour and half is up we all took a seat on the couch waiting for Okina to speak.  
"Ahem ahem. As you both are members of my team Xross Builders you both should be well aware that I have intention of bringing this team to the Xmas League. But to do that of course we have to get through the seasonal qualifiers with the first one being in a little bit more than a week from today. So to make sure the three of us will be ready for them of course we have to do some intense training considering the fact Yuki just started three days ago and we never battled as a team before." She said.

"I am only participating being that I lost to you and I am a man of my word but don't think for one second that I have any intentions of getting chummy with other players or getting ecstatic about team activities." Yuki said.

"Anyways..you mentioned intense training Okina do you already have something in mind?" I said.

"If you must know Kaito of course I do. In about thirty minutes our team's coach will be knocking on the front door and will tell us what our training regimen will be."

We waited for thirty minutes and we heard no knocking at the door. We waited an extra three minutes it was after that I was about to open my mouth to speak, when I hear a knock at the door. The three of us looked at each other trying to see who will get up to get the door, none of seem to have any intent to get up and open it. I finally decided to be the mature one and go answer the door. When I opened it to my surprised it was a young woman who looked oddly familiar. It took me a quick second to realize that it was the shop owner from Plamo Crafts.

She was a brunette with shoulder-length hair and olive-colored eyes. Her side bangs had white clips on the ends and a matching ring that sits above each clip. She also wore half rimmed black glasses. Finally she wore a white shirt with navy blue jeans under it with a beige apron on which meant she must have recently left the shop. I let her take the spot on the coach I was previously sitting on while I sat on the empty armchair. For some reason I had a hard time looking at her directly, I kept getting embarrassed for some reason anytime I did try to look at her for in a few moments. So I decided to just focus my attention to Yuki who seemed to get more and more irritated the longer I kept my focus on him. We performed a quick introductions of ourselves before formally announced ourselves as Team Xross Builders. Afterwords we gave her a minute to gather herself before she begun to speak.

"I am so glad to formally meet you Kaito and Yuki. If I recall correctly I saw the two you about three days ago at my shop. Anyways Okina here filled me in on most of the important details. You must be wondering how a hobby shop owner can help coach a gunpla battling team for the Xmas League. It is an understandable concern but I can assure you I used to be quite the builder in my youth. I also participated in a few high end tournaments as well in the past so I know what a couple of inspiring battlers like you would need to do well." She said.

"Well Okina put her faith in you for this team so I might as well do the same. I look forward to these training regimens you must have set up for us." I said.

Yuki just sighed in agreement, he not much of a talker is what I have observed in the three days I been with him. She quickly went over the training regimen she had set up for us for the next week so we would be prepared for the Spring Qualifier. Apparently Yuki would have to spend his time training with a plamo club at a college that she attends. While Okina has to attend a builders' tournament that is taking place the whole next week. Finally, for myself the whole next week I will be sharing one one one time with the coach herself. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but it kind of gave me the impression that I was the weak link of the team. But the thought of sharing private time with the coach made me oddly blush for some reason. Considering it was Saturday, it would mean our training will begin Monday so I used my weekend to get some my other business done so I won't have anything getting in the way of my training. Okina spent the weekend at my house just lazing around the house playing video games. Yuk spent his weekend studying, the subjects were quite advance and I didn't even understand it.

Finally it was Monday, I woke up early around seven and got myself sorted out. I noticed that Yuki and Okina have already left so I took a quick moment to ponder what time did they get up at. At about eight thirty I finally left the house and took out the paper from my pocket that was given to me on Saturday. It read directions to Alice Nagisa's house. I wondered why she wrote her full name on the paper but I didn't give it that much thought. I found myself smiling when I finally made it to her front door but I wasn't sure why I felt such happiness. I knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

As always feel free to review and give me any advice or suggestions you may have. Feel free to shoot me a PM if you have any combinations you would like to appear in the story. If you might have notice I have recently updated the first three chapters. I did so because I constantly reread my chapters to make sure the grammar makes sense and that everything is clear for my readers. Feel free to message if you noticed any grammatical errors I have made in any of my chapters.


End file.
